Insincere
by MysterySlytherinGirl
Summary: Melissa Irma Black, also known as Missy, was taught young to be just like the rest of her family; a blood staus freak. While at Hogwarts, with her sisters. cousins and best mate Jasmine, she finds herself caught in a bit perdicament. RemusxOCxSeverus


**Hey! MysterySlytherinGirl here, AKA Missy. This is my first posting on this site :) it's my collab with ShyxSkater. (.net/s/6802778/1/How_Does_It_Feel) You don't have to read BOTH of ours but some things might not make sense without reading hers and some of hers might not make sense without reading mine. Some things might be a bit... ya know... corny. Lol, my apologies. Character pictures are on my profile, as well as Jazz's, so don't be afraid to clicky it :D Enjoy! R&R please, and no flames : / that's just hurtful. Constructive criticism is VERY welcome though!**

**P.S This is VERY short; sorry : /**

**Disclaimer: Though I really wish I did, I don't own anything except for the OCs. Jazz and I own them. I don't own my, or hers, friends but we kinda own them in the story I guess? Not really sure on how that goes... And I would say we own the plot but I'm pretty sure there's similar ones lol.**

**Summary: Melissa Irma Black, also known as Missy, was taught young to be just like the rest of her family; a blood staus freak. While at Hogwarts, with her sisters. cousins and best mate Jasmine, she finds herself caught in a bit perdicament with another Slytherin and a Gryffindor. RemusxOCxSeverus**

* * *

><p>Character Introduction:<p>

Melissa Irma Black was the middle child of her family. Her sister, Bellatrix, was older than her by only a year. Her other older sister, Narcissa, was only a minute older than her. Then there was the youngest, Andromeda, who was two years younger than Narcissa and Melissa. She was named after her grandmother, on her father's side. She was very close to her family, including her cousins Regulus and Sirius.

She quickly lost her innocence and learned the ways of her pureblood family. She learned what was proper and what blood was superior at a young age. Almost as if she were being trained to be the perfect Slytherin all her childhood.

The perfect little soldier.

* * *

><p>I stood in the door-way and stared at my room. So this is bye. How do you say bye to your room? <em>Your home. <em>I can't do this. No. There is a no way they're making me go to Hogwarts and _share _a room with people. Why, that's just outrageous! Outrageous I tell you! Ugh! And Merlin forbid I get Gryffindor and I'd have to share with… _mudbloods_. Ick! Disgusting filthy little beasts!

"Missy!" My best mate yelled from down the hall. I turned to look at her, my black hair shadowing some of my view, and grinned a little. Her blonde ringlets bounced as she ran, her sneaker clad feet making loud thuds on the hardwood floor. "Jazz!" I yelled in return, opening my arms as wide as I could. Let me just sum Jazz up real quick.

Jazz has been my best friend since we were babies. We do everything together. Well she explains it as 'We do _almost _everything together. I mean if we showered together and everything, well it would be kinda um… weird.' which is true. She's not as 'pureblood' as me. I blame her mother for being a Ravenclaw. Her father is Slytherin though. 'Like legit Slytherin.' is how she explained it to my cousin Sirius. Jazz isn't her full name, duh, it's Jasmine. Jasmine Elexus as her mum calls her, even though it just adds her middle name but whatever. Her hair was just slightly past shoulder-length and was blonde, ringlets. Like the muggle character Boldy Locks? No not Boldy… Goldie? Yeah, Goldie. Her skin wasn't flawless, she had dark circles from her _major_ lack of sleep and currently a small pimple forming above the right corner of her lip. She was tall. Taller than me but not taller than the average boy. Her eyes, they changed color from green to blue. It mainly depended on her mood or the light of the room. Her legs were long and her neck was almost flawless. Her skin was a bit redder than ivory and the girl was a bloody twig.

She laughed and basically tackled me in a tight hug.

"Ready for Hogwarts?" She asked fixing my hair for me, even though I'm pretty sure it didn't need fixing.

"Not really. What if I get Gryffindor and I have to share a dorm with a filthy mudblood or a rotten blood-traitor?" I expressed my petty worries to her. She rolled her eyes and I noticed the resentment in her eyes when I used the 'offensive' words.

"Missy, you're almost more Slytherin than Salazar himself." She reassured me. I smiled a little on the inside, this girl has a way of getting to me.

"Now how about we find our way to King's Cross, aye?" She questioned with small smirk. It's hard to tell what house she would be in. Some days I'm convinced she'd be in Gryffindor but something in my head never lets me believe that. Maybe…

* * *

><p>"Bielec, Jasmine." The professor called her up. Her hand was tapping against her leg, a nervous habit of hers. I glanced around the crowd and noticed two boys watching her. Like <em>actually <em>watching her. I mean I know she's pretty but… really? I'm better. I always have been since we were little. Hmph.

I recognized the one as Sirius. Okay makes sense, he cares about what house she'll get. But still. The other one had _extremely _greasy hair and a nose that reminded me of a vulture's. Ew. Ewwww. I don't like him already. Jasmine giggled and looked at the Gryffindor table. What was the hat saying to her? Then she glanced to the Slytherin table and me. She whispered something but I couldn't make it out.

"SLYTHERIN it is then!" The hat shouted and she smirked at me. I returned it with my own small smirk. How could I ever worry about that girl being Gryffindor? She was sneaky. She cheated. She was me, in another way. She had more feeling though, we would need to work on that.

"Black," I started moving up, along with Sirius and Cissy. "Melissa." Cissy gave me a wink and Sirius glanced at me. He seemed sickened by me and Cissy. By Jazz. Funny. We always got along just well before. Hmm… he's a bit odd now. Maybe he doubts he'll get Slytherin! Like I did! Oh Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga will be so ashamed if he got anything but. They may blast 'im off the tree!

I soon realized that I would take too long if I continued rambling in my head. I pushed my way through the crowd and suddenly the overwhelming feeling of fear coursed through me. Well, if Jazz could get Slytherin then I sure can as bloody well!

"Ah, three Blacks this year, how interesting. I suppose you assume that you'll all be placed in your ancestor's house." _Why of course! Why wouldn't any of us get in? It is a Black tradition. The family household has always been placed in Slytherin, why should it change? _I argued in my head, trying to prove that I _needed _to get into Slytherin. That it's the only house the bloody thing should be considering! Hell, it shouldn't be considering at all! It should've just screamed Slytherin right before it even hit my head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled after a moment of hesitation. The Slytherin table cheered and clapped and I walked off the stool to the table where I took a seat next to Jazz with a satisfied smirk.

"Black," Again I noticed Sirius' eagerness to get his sorting over with. I narrowed my eyes in his direction. Does he not want Slytherin? Or is he truly that scared? He always seemed so fearless to me. "Narcissa." Sirius' face fell as if he _knew _for sure that this was his end. Strange. Very strange.

The hat barely hit Cissy's head before it shouted "SLYHETHRIN!" causing me to frown. The hat had doubted me? Jazz took longer than I had. Did the hat doubt her as well? Or did she doubt the hat? I cheered with the rest of our table and Cissy took a seat next to Bella, across from me.

"Black," There was a groan from some other tables and Bella just rolled her eyes. Jazz wasn't paying attention though, instead she was offering an encouraging smile towards Sirius as he hesitated his way up to the stool. As if she knew something I didn't. What could she know about _my _cousin that I didn't know? Ugh! Something is very wrong in the wizarding world today. The hat was placed on his head and he didn't once look at the Slytherin table. It seemed forever until the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I gasped, as well as my sisters and a few stray Slytherins that knew him. Sirius seemed relieved and Jazz smiled sadly.

"Poor Reg…" She whispered to herself and I'm sure I was the only on that heard her. Something is very wrong in the wizarding world indeed…


End file.
